Treasure Seekers Transcript
Scene 1: The first scene ever (Calvin is in bed. His alarm clock rings. He bolts up.) Calvin:Alright! 6:23! A new record. Hobbes:Calvin,shut up,I'm trying to sleep. Calvin:There will be time for sleep later. Right now,we need to go on a wagon ride! Hobbes:That's the last thing I need. Every time we go on a wagon ride,we crash. Calvin:Ok,Hobbes. I promise I will not crash this time. (raises hand) I promise. Hobbes:Ok,fine by me. Calvin:But,first things first,we must go downstairs and eat Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs till our hearts explode. Also watch Netflix till our eyes pop out. Hobbes:Why? What day is it? Calvin:IT'S SATURDAY!!! Hobbes:Oh,I forgot. Calvin:Let's go! Not a moment to waste! (Calvin rushes out of the room. As he runs into the kitchen,he finds out Mr.Grayson cooking oatmeal and dry prunes.) Calvin:Oh,hi Dad. Mr.Grayson:Hi,Calvin. Where have you been? I've been up since six building tons and tons and TONS of character. You should do that more often,or you'll be pumping gas for the rest of your life. Calvin:Stop being dramatic,Dad. I like my way of living. You like yours. So shut up. (Calvin pours Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs,pours Chocolate Milk in,and dumps a cup of sugar on top. Hobbes comes down the stairs. Calvin turns on the Xbox One,and turns on Netflix. He then selects Twilight Zone.) Hobbes:Why not Power Rangers? Calvin:The fight scenes are so fake. Hobbes:Ah. (Noon arrives,and Calvin and Hobbes pull the wagon out of the garage and push it to the top of Sneer Hill.) Scene 2: The Wagon Ride (Calvin and Hobbes are at the top of Sneer Hill,and they push off.) Calvin:WAAAAHHOOOOOO!!!! Hobbes:AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Calvin glares at him) Hobbes:Cliff! Calvin:WHOA! (They fly off the cliff and land safely. The wagon rolls to a complete stop to a cave.) Calvin:A cave! Let's explore it! Hobbes:Let's not. Calvin:Great! Let's go! (Hobbes sighs,and decides to follow) Calvin:Hobbes,do you remember when we wanted to go spelunking and you said there aren't any caves around here. But there is. Shame on you. Hobbes:Well,that was us against the world. Calvin:Man,this is cool! A cave all to ourselves. We should camp here. Hobbes:You hate camping. Calvin:I know. But this is different. This is only a quarter mile away from the house. Hobbes:Good point. Scene 3: The Treasure (Calvin sees a piece of paper wrapped up with a bow. It says,to Anna Grayson.) Calvin:Anna Grayson? Who's that? Hobbes:I don't know. Calvin:This piece of paper...let's unwrap it. Hobbes:I don't think we should,Calvin. It's someone else's. (Calvin unwraps and unfolds the paper.) Calvin:Whoa...it's a treasure map! Hobbes:A treasure map? Calvin:A treasure map! Hobbes:This kinda looks like it's fake and made by high-schoolers. Calvin:Nonsense! It's a treasure map! Which means...there's treasure somewhere! Let's hunt for it! Hobbes:Let's not. We should leave this here. Calvin:No. If there is treasure somewhere,that means we'll be millionaires! We'll move out of this god-forsaken dump and grab an apartment. Hobbes:I can imagine it now. Calvin:I can't forget a car. Maybe I should get a Bugatti. Hobbes:Calvin,Bugattis are 2.5 million dollars. Calvin:True,but if we find that treasure,we'll buy that along with a mansion! Hobbes:Now your talking. Let's get moving! (Calvin and Hobbes roam the forest following the treasure map. Calvin trips on a rock and falls in a river. Hobbes fishes him out. Hobbes chops down a tree and the trunk falls across the river. Calvin and Hobbes cross it,and continue their adventure. Commercial break.) Scene 4: The finding (Commercial break ends. Calvin is carrying a shovel. Hobbes follows.) Hobbes:Calvin,are you sure this is the right way? Calvin:Yes. We crossed that river,traveled north,then came to where the X is... Hobbes:Did you say this spot is the X? Calvin:Yes. Why? Hobbes:Calvin,the X on a treasure map means the treasure is at that spot. Calvin:Well,great! Hand me the shovel! Hobbes:Calvin,you have the shovel. (Calvin rolls his eyes,and starts to dig. Moments later,Calvin digs up a treasure chest.) Calvin:HOBBES! HOBBES! LOOK! WE FOUND THE TREASURE! Hobbes:Calvin,no need to shout. Calvin:Shut up. Let's see what is inside! (Calvin opens the treasure chest to see...) Calvin:SEASON TICKETS TO THE NEW ENGLAND PATRIOTS! NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME! LET'S SHOW MOM! (Calvin starts to ride the wagon home with Hobbes. Once at home,they find Mrs.Grayson cooking dinner. She sees Calvin.) Mrs.Grayson:Calvin,where have you been? Dinner is almost ready. Calvin:Mom,I found the greatest discovery of all! Mrs.Grayson:What now,Calvin? Calvin:Hobbes and I went on a wagon ride and landed in front of a cave. We explored it and found a treasure map. We followed the map,dug up a treasure chest and found season tickets to the Patriots! Mrs.Grayson:You're kidding! Calvin:Nope. Mrs.Grayson:That treasure map was something that me and my friends did back in my high school glory days. I was captain of the cheer squad and voted Most Popular. My friends and I decided to do a treasure project,and one of us buried a treasure. We never found it. Then we gave up and separated in our college years. Calvin:Wait,you are Anna Grayson? Mrs.Grayson:Yes. Calvin:Surprising. So,can we go to the next Patriots home game? Mrs.Grayson:I don't think so,Calvin. These tickets are from 1984. Calvin:Dang it! The treasure hunt was a waste. (Mr.Grayson walks in the door.) Mr.Grayson:Hi,honey. Hi,Calvin. Calvin:Hi,Dad. Mr.Grayson:Alright,Anna,what's for dinner? Mrs.Grayson:Eggplant casserole,Tom. Calvin:Eggplant casserole again? Mrs.Grayson:Indeed. Now wash up. (Later,in bed,Calvin and Hobbes are awake) Calvin:Good day,huh,buddy? Hobbes:Yes. Calvin:The treasure hunt was a bust,huh? Hobbes:No,we got a good adventure out of it. Calvin:Agreed. Now let's get some sleep. (They go to sleep. Episode ends.) Credits Voice work Tom Kenny as Calvin Grayson Owen Wilson as Hobbes Grayson Paul Rudd as Tom Grayson Scarlett Johansson as Anna Grayson Category:Transcripts